


I will help you

by Pikachuthunder21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is adorable, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick is 21, I am so evil, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, a relationship will slowly bloom, but he is for dick, damian is 10, i mean richard, i ship them so hard, i told you this was underaged, i want to hug him, otp, they will have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachuthunder21/pseuds/Pikachuthunder21
Summary: Ever since Bruce's sudden disappearance, and supposed death, Damian has been having nightmares. Alfred tells him about how Dick used to get Nightmares too and asks him about it. He lies about having nightmares but starts to sleep in Dicks room "just in case dick has a nightmare and needs somebody with him". But, what will happen when dick finds out the truth?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let me make this clear. This idea is not entirely my own. I just mixed up a few things. This story is heavily inspired by a person on fanfiction.net named lacemonster. If you like batman stories that have sexual elements, including Dick x Damian, I recommend you check her (or him) out. She (he) is a fantastic author. In case you wanted to know, the name of the one-shot this story is based on is called "Sleep". I hope you like her (him) as much as me.

Twisting and turning in his sleep had become a usual occurance for Damian. Every night since his father's passing, he had constant nightmares that kept making him think that it was all his fault. That if he had never existed in the first place, his father wouldn't be dead. And always as soon has the nightmares got to the worst parts, he would wake up with a small gasp and breathed heavily in terror as he was surrounded by his own sweat. Eventually, he would calm down enough to go back to sleep. But the nightmares never really stopped.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian wakes up tired and talks with Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the original version of this over on Lacemonster's account on fanfiction.net. Lacemonster also has an account here on Ao3, so go check her out. the link to her page is  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster

Damian walked down the stairs slowly. The dark circles forming around his eyes showed that he did not get enough sleep last night. 

He sat at the table, groggily rubbing his eyes. Titus sat next to his master, awaiting attention, and of course, some of his master's breakfast. Damian pet Titus on the head, which the large dog responded with a grateful lick to Damian's hand. 

"Good morning, Master Damian" Alfred smiled as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Damian. He then proceeded to place a small plate of bacon in front of Titus who greedily lopped both pieces up. 

"Good morning, Pennyworth" Damian yawn. The elderly butler took notice of this and asked, "Did you have another nightmare, Master Damian?" 

Damian went slightly wide eyed. "H-how did you-". Alfred interrupted the young boy, "I have seen those tired eyes many times before, Master Damian. I would advise you to remember that I have been the butler of Wayne manor for many years, so I've seen many things, including this" 

Damian nodded, "of course. I should have known." The butler sits down. "So. Would you like to talk about it?" The youngest Wayne said nothing. Alfred sighed, "I see. Then would you prefer if I told you about Master Dick when he had nightmares as a child?" 

As he heard this, Damian straightened in his seat. "Grayson had nightmares?" The elderly butler let out a short chuckle. "Why yes. And whenever he had one, I remember that he would march to Master Bruce's room and demand to sleep in there, to which Master Bruce would usually allow, since Master Dick would already be in the bed." 

Damian felt a small bit of pink form on his face. 'That can't be the entire truth' Damian thought. "I'm going to try and get some more sleep, Pennyworth" Damian says as he gets up from his chair. Alfred nods, "ok, Master Damian"

Damian scaled up the stairs. As he did this, he could not help but think about what Alfred had said. Was what he spouted the truth?

'I'll have to ask Grayson about this later'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. See you later.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian lays in bed awake instead of trying to sleep and thinks.

Damian layed on his bed wide awake. He couldn't help but think of what Pennyworth had said earlier.

'Grayson actually had nightmares and slept with father...' Damian thought to himself. He couldn't get the weird feeling in his chest to go away. He didn't know what it was, but whenever he thought of Grayson sleeping with his father, he felt it.

Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. He would never be jealous, it wasn't possible. He trained with the league of assassins for gods sake, he would never let something as weak as jealousy affect him like that.

Yet, what else could it be...

As the young boy thought to himself, the small footsteps of Alfred the cat broke him away from his mind.

The black and white cat jumped onto Damians bed and layed down next to him, which was a rare thing for the feline to do. Damian slowly allowed something along the lines of a smile to place itself onto his face.

He raised his hand and slowly pet the cat beside him gently. The usually tempered feline allowed this, and Damian soon drifted off afterward with one final thought.

'I'll ask Grayson when I wake up'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a boring and short chapter, I'll try to make it more interesting and longer in the next chapter. Spoiler alert, it's gonna be Dick's POV in the next chapter. So you have that to look forward to. ;3


	4. Chapter 3

Ok. So, the last chapter was the last chapter. I decided that, seeing how I haven't exactly been updating this, I'm just going to stop it here. I am just going to have this story be the events that took place BEFORE the events of Lacemonster's "Sleep." If you want to read the entire one-shot, then by all means, check it out over on Lacemonster's account on fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm sorry that it was so bland. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sorry for such a short prologue. I promise that the first chapter will be much longer. I hope you will enjoy this. And don't forget to check out lacemonster over on fanfiction.net.


End file.
